


I Think You're Beautiful

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Byker Grove (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: What I think should have happened when Duncan leaned in for a kiss on PJ his cheek.





	I Think You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the line Duncan from [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vxe3Lz7_sSI), just before he kissed PJ on the cheek.
> 
> That scene gave me the inspiration to write this drabble of 150 words, because I ship PJ/Duncan really hard. I think the scene should have ended differently.

"You've gotta talk," PJ heard his mate Duncan say. "Go and see Debbie."  
"She doesn't wanna know, does she?" PJ replied. "It was my fault. I blew it. I blew it for the both of us and now it's my..."  
"That's rubbish, PJ. You know what I think?" Duncan replied as he wrapped his arm round PJ. "I think you're beautiful."  
The older boy got his face closer to PJ's and when he was about to kiss his mate on the cheek, PJ turned his head. Duncan accidentally ended up kissing PJ on the lips.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Duncan stumbled over his words.  
PJ smiled at his mate. "Do it again."  
"What did you just say?" the older Geordie asked with a surprised look on his face.  
"Kiss me again," were the last words PJ spoke before he pressed his lips on Duncan's.


End file.
